the little girl with brown eyes
by CharlieRoose
Summary: okay so this is where bella is found as a baby by the cullens. just read and see, things aren't always the way they seem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

Baby in a blanket

Alice's pov

I had a vision that I would find her. She would be out in the cold and alone. I couldn't just leave her there to die. She couldn't have been more then three months old. There was a rustle to my left. I could smell her. I went over to the bush and behind it was a little blanket with a baby in it. I picked up the child and found a note attached to the blanket.

_To anyone who finds this baby:_

_Her name is Isabella. She is three months old. Please take care of her; please do what I could not do for her. _

There was nothing else on the note. Nothing to tell me who this baby's parents were, or where she is from. I looked down at the Isabella, she was so small. Isabella had big brown eyes and brown fuzz on her head. I smiled at her; I had to get her home. With that I turned on my heel with Isabella in my arms. Jasper was waiting for me at the door. I had told him of my vision. He wrapped an arm around my waist and looked down at Isabella as we went inside.

"Esme." I called out to her. Esme would know what to do. Esme came and looked at me over, her eyes freezing on the baby in my arms. She came over slowly, and opened her arms and I gave her Isabella.

"Who is this Alice? Where did you find her? Does she have a family?" Esme said this all in a rush, she didn't take her eyes off of Isabella.

"Her name is Isabella, she is three months old. I found her in the woods and this was with her when I found her." I said as I hand her the note. She shifted Isabella to one arm and took the note with the other and read it and re-read it.

"Let's get her out of these clothes."

I squealed. We were going to keep her! I always wanted a little sister! "Should call Carlisle?"

"Yes." Esme said, I heard cooing in another room. I smiled at that, Esme would finally get to be a mother.

Es pov

I can't believe it! I never thought I would get to raise a child! I mean, I have Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice but they were already grown up. I want to keep Isabella. I feel in love with her as soon as I saw her in Alice's arms.

"Esme, they are on their way home." Alice said, as she came into the kitchen. I smiled she was practically jumping up and down. I had gotten the old blanket off and Alice handed me a new one and one of Edward's shirts. I gave her a look.

"What? Did you think I would give her one of mine? Besides, Edward won't mind, he has nine more shirts just like this!"

I shook my head and got Isabella out of the awful clothes that she was in and put the on her. She seemed to like it; she smiled when Edward's shirt was on her. Alice and I giggled. No sooner did I have the blanket on Isabella and in my arms rocking her back and forth was Rosalie in the room squealing.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie said as she opened her arms and I gave Isabella to her. Rosalie practically glowed when she held Isabella. The others filed into the kitchen. Everyone gathered around Isabella and was in love at first sight with Isabella.

"Can we keep her?" Alice said. I looked at my husband who looked at me and I nodded.

"I will have the adoption papers tomorrow. We will just have to be careful if we are going to keep her." Carlisle said.

Ew pov

They said we could keep the baby. When I saw Isabella, I knew that I would protect her, no matter what. I don't know why I felt this way towards her, I just did. I went over to Rosalie and held my arms out. She gave me a look that said do I have to? I nodded. She handed Isabella over to me. She fits perfectly in my arms. Isabella looked up at me and giggled a baby giggle. I smiled; she was the most adorable thing ever. I noticed she was in one of my shirts. I went into the living room where I lied down on the floor and threw Isabella up in the air and caught her. I was rewarded with baby squeals and smiles. I laughed. She was so cute. It was around six when Isabella's eyes started to droop. She must be tired. As I reading my thoughts, Esme said, "Edward, how about you take Isabella to your room, we will have her room ready tomorrow." I nodded and took Isabella to my room where I sat on the couch and kept her in my arms. I didn't want to let go of her. She fell asleep as soon as I stopped moving. I sat like that all night, just watching her.

B pov

It has been fourteen years, three months, nine day, five hours, nineteen minutes, and seven seconds since that day. I am fourteen years old; I start high school this year with all my other brothers and sisters. I will be attending Forks High School in Washington. Today is freshman orientation. I am so excited I can barely stop myself from jumping up and down. I dressed quickly in dark blue skinny jeans and a olivey green top that makes my boobs look bigger. I put on a pair of heeled boots and grabbed my purse. I was ready. Alice and Edward were also going to start out as freshman. I knew they were vampires, I knew that my whole family is vampires. i know that and I don't mind. I have known since I was two.

Flashback…twelve year, three months, nine day, five hours, nineteen minutes, and seven seconds ago.

"Mommy." I called out to Esme. Esme looked up from the other side of the kitchen island (that little separate part in the kitchen that's built in and has chairs and stuff) she smiled and replied, "What is it love?"

"Mommy, are you, daddy, Eddie, Alice, Rosie, Emmet, and Jazzy vampires?"

Mommy stopped what she was doing. She looked at me very seriously and said, "Yes, we are. But you can't tell other people. Okay, Bella?"

I nodded my head and smiled at mommy.

End of flashback…

I yawned and walked out of my room. I ran start into a cold hard chest. "Ow."

"Sorry, Bella! You ready for high school?" Alice said, of course. I should of known Alice would be waiting for me right outside my door.

"Yeah. As ready as I ever will be." I said, and I cracked a smile. Who was I kidding? I was so excited! Its high school! Alice just laughed and looped one of her arms around my empty one. We walked into the kitchen and there was mom making me breakfast.

"Morning Mom." I said as I went over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning love."

She had made me chocolate chip waffles. My favorite! I went over to the kitchen island and sat down. Mom slid the waffles onto my plate and kissed my forehead. I finished quick and asked Alice if she was ready.

"A little excited, Bella?" Alice said.

"Maybe a little." I smiled.

"Well, just one second. Edward! Are you coming!" that last part wasn't a question it was a statement.

Someone, I'm guessing Emmet came up behind me and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…" I was able to say in between breathes. I heard a chuckle and I was let go.

"Sorry Squirt. I just can't believe you're in high school. You've joined the big kids now." Emmet said and he petted my head.

"I'm not a dog. You don't have to pet my head."

I got a big laugh out of him and another bear hug.

"Can't breathe again…" He chuckled and put me down. Alice pulled me away and said, "Come on lets go. We're taking my car."

I smiled, I loved Alice's yellow Porsche. "Find but I'm not sitting in the back."

Alice nodded. "EDWARD! If you don't get down here in three seconds we are leaving without you! This is Bella's first day of high school, don't make us late!" Alice yelled. I could even start to count before I was pulled into a hug and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

We said good bye to everyone and left. I sat shotgun and Edward sat in the back, playing with my hair. **(Edward and Bella are together already.)** Alice was driving, obliviously. No one said a word until we got to school. I hopped out of the car and Edward came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I giggled and Alice said, "Save that for the house." Edward laughed at that and pulled me closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

Unexpected Problems

B pov

On the PA system, some adult announced that all freshmen where to report to the assembly room. Now Alice, Edward and I had to find that….that shouldn't be hard, right? Wrong. I was wrong, it took us so long that I got so frustrated that I went over to someone who looked like a senior and he said he would show me and winked at me. I blushed.

"Well, actually you're going to have to show me and my siblings." I said, and stepped back next to Alice and Edward. Edward put an arm around me as if to say, 'you are not going to hit on her or I will break your neck.' Sigh, Edward gets so jealous. I will have to talk to him about that later. The guy ignored Edward and said, "My name is Johnathan."

"I'm Bella, and this is my sister Alice and my brother Edward."

"You know, Bella in Italian mean beautiful. It's prefect for you." Johnathan said, and I blushed again. Alice removed Edward's arm from my waist and replaced it with her arm. "So, Bella, do you have a cell phone?" Johnathan asked me as he held the door to the assembly room open for me.

"Yes I do." I said and walked into the assembly room.

"That's my girl. Play hard to get." Alice said, and I giggled. Edward said nothing, but then again he didn't have to. I could tell he was angry and was tempted at breaking Johnathan's neck for flirting with me. We took our seat and we were welcomed by the principle of the school. Everyone was told how the day was going to go. We were to go to our classes like a normal day. Everyone was dismissed and left to go to class. My first class was world history in room A208. Alice was in the same class as me and Edward had algebra 1 in room B202 so we said our good byes and went our separate ways. Alice slid her arm around mine and we went off to find our first class. It didn't take us long to find the room. It was a pretty room; the classroom was painted purple and our teacher Ms. Patton was nice, she introduced herself and then everyone went around saying their names and saying something about themselves. There were 15 kids in the entire class. When it was my turn to introduce my self I said, "Hi my name is Bella and I have not been to high school before." Everyone laughed at my joke, even Ms. Patton. The only one who actually knew what I was talking about was Alice, she just giggled at me. Alice was next. "Hi, my name is Alice and my favorite sport is shopping." Everyone laughed again. After everyone introduced themselves we could go and find our next class. I had English 1 in room K209 and Alice had art 1 in room B203. We said good bye and would catch up at lunch. I went off to go find my class.

"Lost?" I turned around to see who said it and it was Johnathan.

"A little. Can you tell me where to find room K209?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand. _What couldn't ask?_ But I didn't say it out loud. I stopped in front of the room that said K209.

"Thank you." I went to pull away but he wouldn't let go of my hand. "You can let go now." I wait for him to let go but he didn't he just gripped my arm harder. "Stop. Your hurting me." I tried to pull away again, it had no effect.

"I believe she said stop." I knew that voice. Edward.

Johnathan let go of me immediately and walked off. Edward rushed over to me and looked at my arm. There was an imprint of his hand on my arm.

"Thanks." I said. I put my hand on Edward's cheek and stroked him. I tried calming him down. "It's okay. Let's just get to class." I said and opened my hand so that Edward could grab it and go to class with me. I had this class and the rest of my classes with Edward and Alice. Edward pulled me towards two seats in the back and I complied with him. He wouldn't stop staring at the imprint of a hand on my arm. "Eddie. It fine." I said, using the nickname I gave him from when I was younger and couldn't pronounce his full name. He gave me a little smile. At that moment our teacher walked in and introduced himself and we did what we did in our other class. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. My stomach growled, and Edward laughed. I blushed; it is so embarrassing when your stomach growls and no one else's does.

"Bella! Edward!" called Alice as she ran up to us and looped arms with me. We laughed and went to the lunch line. The food there didn't look appetizing. I just go a salad and Edward and Alice gave me disapproving look as that was all I got. We headed over to a secluded table that would suit our needs. I didn't really eat, I picked at it. Alice and Edward noticed.

"Bella, how about you have some of these fries." Alice said, I just shook my head, I started not to feel good all of the sudden. I just sipped my water and felt like I was going to regurgitate it, so I stopped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing." I lied. Edward didn't fall for it and neither did Alice. They stopped trying to push food down my throat so I happy about that. Alice and Edward kept exchanging worried looks at each other. I took another sip of water and swallowed. It started to come back up. I pushed away from the table as calmly as I could. I knew Edward and Alice were following. As soon as I was out of site from the other freshmen I ran to the bathroom and went into a stall and threw up all of the contents of my stomach. I moaned. I felt someone-Alice-rubbing my back trying to sooth me. "Bella what happened?"

"I-I don't know. One moment I was fine and the next I felt sick."

"We should get you home."

"No!"

"Bella, you just threw up. I can't let you stay in school when you aren't feeling well!"

"No! I'm not going home! I'm not going home before that bell rings." I gave Alice a look that said, 'I am not going to give in and there is nothing you can do about it.'

"Fine." Alice said frustrated-ly

I cleaned up and we went back outside. Edward was there pacing back and forth. When he saw us, he stopped. He came over and hugged me; I pushed him away because I felt sick again. He looked worriedly at Alice who said, "She refuses to go home till school is over." He looked angry at me for staying at school but didn't say anything. The rest of the day went by like the morning except, I didn't go anywhere without Alice and Edward and didn't see Johnathan. As soon as the bell ringed Alice and Edward rushed me out of the school and to our car. I didn't feel any better, in fact I felt worse. Alice and Edward could tell cause I stopped talking all together and I looked paler and paler with every minute. By the time we left I was as pale as them. Alice drove as fast as she could. Edward kept a hand on me and rubbing circles into my back, trying to sooth me but wasn't working. We got home in record time and door I could even get out of the car, Edward had gotten out and picked me up and was running me into the house. The others sensing something was wrong ran over to us as Edward kept walking and asked, "What happen? Why is Bella so pale?"

Edward replied, "She is sick and wouldn't let us take her home till the end of the day. She has gotten worse ever since lunch."

"What cafeteria food that bad Bells?" Emmet joked but no one laughed and Edward growled at him.

"She didn't eat. She could barely drink water and could hold that down."

Edward laid me on my bed. I was shaking. Mom came over with a thermometer and had me open me mouth, when she saw my temperature, she ran a called Dad, everyone left when she hung up the phone except Edward. He tried soothing me and kept murmuring that everything was going to be fine. The last thing I can remember was Jasper and Dad rushing into the room and dad asking Jasper to put me under. I tried to stay awake but it felt like the darkness was trying to smother me. Jasper said, "Bella stop struggling."

I kept struggling I didn't want to go under. In the end the darkness and Jasper won.

When I woke up, I heard murmuring but I couldn't understand what was being said. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like lead on me. I tried again this time I forced them open. I saw dad and mom talking in the corner of my room. I looked around for Edward, but he was no where to be found. Mom and dad must have noticed that I was awake then because they rushed over to me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" dad asked.

"I feel awful. I'm sorry." I said

"There is nothing to be sorry about love." My mom said.

"My Sweet, you're going to have to go to the hospital. We need to remove your appendix." Dad said.

"Wait. Why?"

"It is no longer doing any good and it will explode if we don't take care of it now."

I nodded. _Great. I'm going to miss so much school because of a stupid appendix! _I thought to myself. I went to get out of the bed but was stopped.

"NO, my sweet, I don't want you walking." Dad said and picked me up, I cried out in pain because I was bent and my appendix didn't like that very much. "I'm so sorry, this is going to hurt." Dad said, and saw the look on my face and hurried as much as he could without hurting me so much. It was the worst pain ever. When we got to the car dad slid me in the back seat and mom came in the back to and put my head on her lap. She got my hair out of my face and kept trying to sooth me. I past out because I felt every bump in the rode and with every bump I started to feel more pain.

When I woke up next, there was an annoying beeping sound and I felt sore all over. I opened my eyes. The room I was in was purple and there were balloons and flowers all over the room. The balloons saying 'get well soon.' I went to take the IV out of my arm when a pale hand shot out and grabbed mine, and the voice that belonged to the same person as the hand said, "No, love. You just got out of surgery don't be taking that out."

I looked up and saw Edward and he was frowning.

"Don't frown, you will get pre-mature wrinkles." I said, he laughed at that.

"I was so worried love."

"But I am all better now, so I can go home now, right?"

Edward laughed and stroked my hair. "We shall see love."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3

Movie Night

BPOV

I was allowed to leave the hospital the next day but I wasn't allowed to go to school for the next two weeks. When I got home I went up to my room, the drugs they gave me haven't worked their way out of my system so I was still sleepy. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up to crickets making their annoying cricket noises. It was dark outside. I looked at my clock-midnight. I was wide awake so I threw on my actual pj's and went do stairs. I knew everyone knew I was awake. "Bella why are you love?" mom said.

"Those crickets outside woke me up." I said with a shrug and sat down on the couch. Edward came over and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Emmet came over and scooped me up and sat me down on him. I giggled. Edward growled. Dad came into the room and saw me.

"Bella, are you in any pain?"

I didn't want anymore drugs no matter how much pain I was in. I didn't like feeling all cloudy in the mind. So I lied, "No, daddy, I feel just peachy."

He looked at me sternly. For a second he looked like he believe me, but he looked me up and down and I guess part of my shirt slid up and showed all the bruises.

"Bella." He sighed and went to the kitchen.

I knew I couldn't take those drugs, Emmet's arms wrapped around me more tightly. There was only one way out of this. I stopped struggling and Emmet relaxed his arms and I slid to the floor and ran up the stairs. But since I'm not a vampire-yet-I was fast enough. I almost ran into Edward.

"Get out of my way. I am not taking those drugs anymore."

"No, you're in pain. Just take the drugs." I shook my head and stepped back and started at a run and flipped over Edward and broke into a run. I got into my room just before Edward and I closed the door and locked it. I was going to be in so much trouble. I locked my windows too-just in case. I heard everyone gather around my door and Dad spoke, "Bella, honey, open this door. You will feel better."

"No, I don't like them. They take away my freedom to think. They make my head feel all cloudy. I won't take them."

There was a whispered discussion to low for my ears to here. The next thing I knew, my door was taken off and I was pinned to the floor. I closed my mouth.

"Bella, come on open your mouth." Mom said-she was one of the four that had me pinned. I shook my head. Emmet came over and said, "I know." He pulled up his sleeves and came over to me and started tickling me. It was unbearable. I didn't think I could last any long. I didn't. My mouth opened for one second, but that is enough time for a vampire. Dad came over and started to rub my throat. _God, Bella, just get this over. You don't have to talk to them for doing this to you. Give them the silent treatment._ I thought to myself. I swallowed. I knew I was going to get a 'stern' talking to for not taking the drugs. "Bella, you know you should have taken the drugs before." Dad said, I didn't respond. He sighed and I was let up. I glared at them all. I pushed them out of my room and was going to grab my door and close it, but my hand met air. I glared even harder. I sighed, and went over to my bed pulled my quilt and my pillow off of my bed and went down stairs. I was met with amused looks. The drugs were starting to take effect because I started tripping, lucky I was caught before I fell all the way down. I was swung up into the arms of Edward and carried down the stairs. He laid me on the couch and pulled my blanket up to my chin and lifted my head and put my head on my pillow. I snuggled with the pillow and someone turned the light off so that I could sleep. I closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. I was too annoyed. Jasper must have come over when he felt me emotions because he laid a hand on my head and I felt sleepy all of the sudden. I tried to fight the darkness that threatened to take me but it was too much for my drugged mind.

I woke up and gave a blood curdling scream, the dream was awful. I was being attack by vampires. They wouldn't stop. They kept biting me and taking my blood. They were the meanest vampires and then I saw my family, and they were being drained of blood to. I heard Alice scream. It was awful. Everyone crowded around me. Mom was stroking my hair saying, 'it was just a dream love' over and over. The dream felt so real though. After I calmed down, I couldn't go back to sleep. Everyone dispersed except for Edward. He turned on the TV and put on Pretty Little Liars, my new favorite show to watch. Edward sat down on the couch and I put my head in his lap. Edward started to stroke my hair. Edward and I watched all of the episodes. It was seven in the morning and my I was hungry so I got up and went into the kitchen. We had muffins! I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and went back to the Edward. He pulled me into his lap and I ate my muffin. When I finished it was time for Edward and everyone to go to school. Edward was reluctant to leave but I pushed him out the door. Dad had already left for work, so it was just me and mom. "Bella, love, how about we go to the movies since it's just us two?" Mom said as she came over and sat on the couch.

"Yes!"

"What movie love?"

"Easy A."

Mom and I would leave at eleven so I had to go get ready. I ran up to my room and put on skinny jeans and a bright blue t-shirt and a gray hoodie with holes cut into the sleeves for my thumbs. I wore silver hoops and a crescent moon necklace that sparkled in the sun light. I put on makeup. I wore a smoky gray eye shadow, black eye liner, a little blush, and lip gloss. I put on white flats and grabbed my purse. I was ready.

"Bella are you ready?" Mom called from her own bedroom.

"Yeah mom. Are you?"

"Yes love, let's go."

It took us a little over an hour to get to the theater. The movie was like 2 hours long, so after the movie mom bought me lunch. We had decided we had to do this again. The next movie we would watch was Vampires suck. And we were going to make every one go see it. Vampires Suck was like a rip off of those Twilight books that Alice was addicted to-Alice won't admit she has a problem though.


End file.
